


Об убийцах и лжецах

by Melis_Ash



Category: SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: And also there is a little family flaff in this fic, Character Study, F/M, Family Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У всех свои страхи, и Мадлен боится стать похожей на отца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Об убийцах и лжецах

Одни боятся смерти, другие — боли, третьи — нищеты и неизвестности, Мадлен же боится стать похожей на своего отца. Конечно, у неё есть и другие страхи (когда за спиной вечно маячит темная тень Спектра, приходится жить с оглядкой), но первый — самый сильный. Отец лгал ей, думает она. Ей, матери (хотя та знала больше) — говорил, что занимается легальным бизнесом, ездит в командировки по работе. Он и в самом деле ездил по работе, выполнял поручения своего шефа, главы Спектра. Возвращался потом домой, улыбался, обнимал жену с дочкой, рассказывал забавные случаи из жизни — он был не любитель шутить, но для Мадлен всегда приберегал услышанные, должно быть, где-нибудь в поездке или от коллег (от убийц?) смешные истории. Она смеялась, еще не сознавая, что их веселье оплачено чужой кровью. Они жили во лжи, хотя и не все понимали это. «Пап, зачем тебе пистолет?» — «Детка, нельзя же хранить дома деньги и дорогие вещи и не иметь никакого оружия. Мы должны быть осторожны, люди сейчас очень злые». Мадлен верила. Конечно, она верила.  
Все закончилось однажды вечером.  
Мадлен играла наверху — она часто ложилась поздно, жаворонком никогда не была, и матери нередко приходилось уговаривать её лечь в постель. (Отец просто брал её на руки и нес в кровать. «Кто у нас сейчас пойдет в кроватку?» — «Ну па-ап. Я не доиграла». — «Завтра доиграешь». — «А книжку ты мне почитаешь?» — «Мама почитает. Мне надо съездить кое-куда, у меня дела». — «А почему тебе можно не спать по ночам, а мне нет?») Стояло лето, в школе были каникулы, и это означало, что Мадлен разрешалось полуночничать вволю: время шло к часу ночи, а никто еще ни слова не сказал ей о том, что надо лечь спать. Мать уехала ночевать к подруге, отец был внизу. В летние месяцы вся семья радостно погружалась в легкую расхлябанность — уже потом, повзрослев, Мадлен с сарказмом подумает, что убийце стоило прийти хотя бы на месяц раньше. Он вошел через заднюю дверь — на ней остались следы умелого взлома — и, наверное, рассчитывал застать отца врасплох, но просчитался. Шум борьбы Мадлен услышала сразу и поняла — это те злые люди, о которых говорил отец.

***

Мадлен не любит вспоминать ту ночь.  
Тяжесть пистолета в руке. Выстрел. Лужа крови на полу. Отец, весь встрепанный, деловито отдающий по телефону приказы. Чистильщики приезжают быстро, и вскоре от трупа не остается и следа — в буквальном смысле. Что эти люди, которых вызвал отец, — не полицейские — Мадлен догадывается. Она видела полицейских в кино, они так себя не ведут. «Никому об этом не говори, ни друзьям в школе, никому — нельзя, чтобы кто-то знал». Мадлен растерянно кивает, слишком потрясенная, чтобы задавать вопросы прямо сейчас.  
Наутро она подслушивает, как родители ругаются на кухне. «Ты никогда не говорил, что все настолько серьезно. Просто финансовые махинации, говорил ты». Бедная наивная мама. Деньги — именно та вещь, из-за которой убивают чаще всего.  
Потом отец учит Мадлен стрелять. Уже после того, как она впервые убила человека. Как заряжать пистолет, целиться, нажимать на спусковой крючок. «В тире, конечно, все проще», — роняет он. «Да, я знаю». Мадлен не нравится то, чем они занимаются, но она подчиняется. Так надо — произошедшее один раз может повториться, она должна уметь защитить маму от этого. Теперь у них с отцом сговор — сделка двух убийц. В присутствии матери Мадлен безмятежно улыбается — у неё все в порядке, все хорошо, она обычная нормальная девочка — и только с отцом дает волю чувствам. Гневу. Злости. «Ты лгал мне». — «Я же не мог сказать правду, — неловко оправдывается он, видно, что ему правда стыдно, — ты была совсем маленькая». Она отмечает это «была». Прошедшее время. Мадлен нет и шестнадцати, ей все еще не продают алкоголь в магазинах, у неё нет водительских прав, но она уже больше не ребенок. Детство кончилось, когда она стала одной из них. Убийц и лжецов.  
Мадлен обещает себе, что когда-нибудь — этот день наступит, она верит — её жизнь изменится, и она никогда больше не возьмет в руки оружие. И ей не придется лгать.


End file.
